Love or Betrayal?
by Kagamine-RinCVO2
Summary: Rin Kagamine has been planning to release her sadness by commiting suicide but it ends up a fail as something or someone is trying to prevent it from happening. Rin used to have a happy life. But it began a negative effect on her future lives. Will this person able to bring the normal Rin back? Or will this end up a tragedy end? Cussing/Negative Impacts future Chaps


HI** PEOPLE! ITS ME AGAIN! YES! IM WORKING ON MY CHAPTER 4 OF MY STORY AND ALL OTHER STORIES!(Just check my Bio and the you will know. OωO) I'm so so sorry I've not been updating so much. You see, my exams just passed and I have A MONTH of NO SCHOOL! My second language failed... But on the other hand, MY ENGLISH PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS! YIPEE! **

**I'm creating a story with a huge load of FLUFF in it! and... tragedy. HELL YEAH! Don't worry! It's not all about them! There's minor couple in there too!**

**Oh! And I would Love to thank some authors who are great friends of mine! I'm so happy! Thank you:**

**OrangeCreme**

**ChaoChao42**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**

**Treble and Bass**

**MochiLovesGilbert**

**AND MANY MORE!**

**So I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: ONLY SOME inspirational quotes are mine!But when I list their name after, it's theirs. ****I just own the story which was Inspired by them!**

* * *

_Love can only last long when it's true,_

_but no one can say what relationships are blue._

_It's up to us to trust our fates,_

_Like ingredients we need, to build one big cake._

_As time pass, you might feel betrayed,_

_And what fills you up,was filled with hate._

_But one cannot see, or one can hush,_

_But what you don't know, was that you need a touch._

_So all the times, you've spend together was in the past,_

_And you think that you can't last._

_As you don't want this to end,_

_Now apologise, to your very best friend._

* * *

**Rin's POV**_  
_

How I wish I was the sun. Shining there, people to look up to it peacefully as night falls and Shining brightly as dawn fell upon it. Oh how I wish I could just let go all my misery and pain. And get my ugly face of mine off the planet. Why is life so Miserable? Why am I always be the one who gets betrayed easily. Am I not that trustable? Am I not be able to be some one who can depend on? Am I really this weak? Why? Why are this negative aura haunting me?

Let's just say; I'm useless, annoying, ugly, flat-chested, and all those other things. I said things! Yeah... I'm just a thing. I'm such an ungrateful brat who just accumulates herself with all of these things. Let's face it. My best friend's gone. My old childhood betrayed me years ago.

As I was about to close the book that had been all about my life, I was grabbed by someone. They might get weirded out, considering MAYBE it was their first time encountering this kind of situation.

Since it was about 4AM in the MORNING, I was curious who might that person be as it was weird for people to be up at this time. Well weird as me, Or maybe even a creeper or a stalker! Luckily I have this knife that was ABOUT to cover it with my own blood.

As I was about to turn around and stab the person holding me, he or she grabbed my right wrist. Whoever this person was, this person had a lot of flexibility and strength. The pain in my wrist made me drop my knife; the sound of metal hitting the ground was ringing in the atmosphere. The thought of getting kidnapped was itching in my mind. I wanted to get rid of this human being who prevented me from completing my goal.

After sometime time, I realized I didn't get to see its face. Out of curiosity, I examined the person appearance. It wore a hoodie which was cover his/her hair and a white mask around with black shad glasses to prevent to show its true identity. As i peek closer, i saw a strand of golden hair around its tight hoodie and he/she blue eyes behind the shades which remind me of someone familiar. Suddenly, he/she spoke.

" I'm sorry...Please forgive me Rin..." After that, all I felt was hot tears landed onto my hand before my world swirled into darkness.

**~~~~~KAGAMINATION!~~~~~**

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE-

"Ugh... it's school time again. I slither out of bed and lazily start getting ready. Once I reach my bathroom door, my feet touched the cold marble tiles. Turning on the tap,I brush my teeth.

It's been several weeks since the "incident" happened. I always feel another presence spying on me. I thought maybe it was the stalker guy or something, so I tried running further away from them, but for some reason, they were able to catch up with me at every different venue. I got so irritated, but I just shrugged it off; ignored it.

After getting changed and all ready, I run out of the house, close the door and run over the fence. Why? I like running over the fence. Yeah, yeah, girls should be more feminine and girl but im not that kind of female. I'm called as a 'Rare' species one. Usually that was my friends USED to call me. Right now, I have none. Well, around my friends, I usually act playful,tomboy and cheerful. But around school or during school, I'm very innocent, kind and sweet. After the real _'Accident' or 'that'_ happened, i became really innocent,weak and sweet.

Oh! i forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rin Kagamine! Age 16. Just your average teenage girl. As you can see from above, that's already some parts of myself. So now you know! Now for my appearance, I have honey-blonde hair that reached up to my elbow and i clipped my bangs side by side like how Bubbles did on 'PowerPuff Girls'. Surprised? Well not for me. Cause that's just my childhood shows. Right now, im a Teen! Had gone puberty and stuff! So... Before you became an another stalker, let's just end the introduction here.

Well whaddaya know? We're here at school! Oh! what a coincidence! _All of them_ are there! Great...

"Whaddaya know! It's The Wanna-Be Kagamine! You just want to copy Len Kagamine and become popular! But guess what? You've Failed to do so with that ugly face and Flat-chested of yours! Haha!" The blonde pig said.** (WARNING!: I don't hate that characters or whoever characters that i made them a bitchy personality! It just suits them! So I'm sorry if you get offended, Fans! But... I'm not against them!)**

"Well your chest isn't gonna get guys you know?It isn't just appearance you know _Lily_, It's Just that guys also like kind,sweet personality,or even depend on their taste. Not just the cover, but the story. Whether the cover's attractive or not, it doesn't mean it is a good story." Spoke right in front of their face, sweetly course.

"Hah! Are you describing that YOU are better than me?! Why you litt-" As I screw my eyes shut, waiting for a hard slap as she raises her hand. But she gets interrupted

" Stop it Lily. Enough is enough. Besides, the bell rang. You might be late for class. Oh, and Leave Rin _ALONE_." That voice... It's _Him. My old friend, Best friend. And the betrayer...Len Kagamine._

"L-Len-Sama! It's Great to see you here! I'm So so sorry to bother you! I-I'll just be on my way!" And... She hair flips as Len gave her a cold stare. Ugh... This is gonna take a long day... When I was about to leave, I felt the same presence again! I turn around, only to see a bunch of fangirls surrounding him. Well.. Lets Thank him later.

**~~~~~KAGAMINATION!~~~~~**

Lunch time...

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEN-SAMAAA! SIT WITH ME!"

"NOO! SIT WITH ME!"

"STOP IT! HIS MINE!"

"NO! HIS-" And all the bickering and quarreling are really getting into my nerves! They are so annoying! Heck, I was far far away from the crowd! And I can't believe they still can be this loud! Where I am was actually very quiet and peaceful until they came... Ugh. Looking to my right was my other friends. Well... used too. They consist of a lot of people. Luka,Miku,Kaito,Gakupo,Gumi,Mikuo and others. Actually, they are really good friends of mine after the 'incident'. Beyond that, I''ve became a loner. Someone has been spreading false rumors about me that made it unbelievabl y true. Which, is not. I felt betrayed as I always thought that they were my true friends and always be by my side no matter what but it always end up a false one.

I don't feel like having friends anymore, no one cares about me anyway... As the idea of removing the existence of Kagamine Rin the ugliest person ever, off the planet continually seeks through, my eyes became darker. No highlights are shown. Only Sadness and misery.

Suddenly a tune of 'Kokoro' rings and vibration completely shock me from my phone. I dug my phone out from my skirt pocket flip it open. A message from 'Anonymous'. Heh. I think is someone sending more false rumors.

I gave it a light tap on my 'Enter' button to reveal a shocking message.

_From:Anonymous_

_To:Me_

_I have a Feeling you are about to do it again. So I'm just watching you from afar just incase you're doing it again. Don't worry Rin-Chan. You're not alone._

Just, who is this guy?

* * *

**AND... BAM! DONE! Yes, I have a lot of ideas now, after this, it's gonna be my 3rd story! I have another three more stories to make now! I mean four! Yes four! My story is consisting of a lot ofdramas and FFLUFF. Well, not FLUFF yet... But it will! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you will leave a review! Reviewing has the courage to boost the authors ideas and happiness! So please do review!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
